


Here to Stay

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: After the trials, Severus Snape returns to Malfoy Manor
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Severus seems even taller than he used to, or perhaps Lucius has grown so accustomed to hiding from the world that he has shrunk. It leaves him at eye-level with the vicious scar on Severus’ throat, where the Dark Lord’s serpent had torn at him on command. Lucius can remember it: hot blood under his hands and Potter’s fierce green eyes as he ordered him to “help, damn it, before he dies.”

He still wakes up screaming, sometimes.

Severus, to his credit, does not sneer as he takes in Lucius’ appearance. Azkaban, the war, and the _aftermath_ have all been unkind. Instead, he softens. He unbends in a way that Lucius hasn’t seen since he was a naïve teenager, high on dark magic and the first flush of their relationship, before vows and politics and cruelty made bitter men of them. Lucius reaches for him. He traces his thumb across silver scar tissue and wraps his fingers around the back of Severus’ neck, pulling him down with a desperation he hasn’t felt in years. Severus comes willingly. His kiss is warm and soft and tender – loving, as if Lucius is something still to be cherished.

He knows: Severus will stay.


End file.
